Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a formulation for cancer treatment; especially, to a formulation of HCD for cancer treatment.
Description of Related Art
A poorly water soluble drug candidate encountered in drug discovery causes increasing problems of poor and bioavailability. It is estimated that nearly 70% of new chemical entities are poorly soluble in aqueous medium. Besides, approximately 40% of currently marketed oral drugs are considered practically insoluble in water.
Among a variety of drug delivery systems, mesoporous silica nanoparticles (MSNs) has been several attractive features for use in the delivery of water insoluble drugs. MSNs have brought new possibilities to this burgeoning area of research field of Drug delivery. Different types of mesoporous materials with various pore sizes, pore structures, and surface functionality were designed for the drug formulations which can enhance absorption of the poorly soluble drug and provide sustained release.
16-Hydroxycleroda-3,13-dien-15,16-olide (HCD), extracted from the bark of P. longifolia exhibits strong anti-inflammatory activities and also regulates the expression of histone modifying enzymes PRC2 complex and induces apoptosis in CML K562 cells as well as potential in cancer treatment. However, because of its poor water solubility, the clinical application of HCD in cancer treatment is not ideal.
In light of the foregoing, a novel formulation for better exhibiting HCD's efficacy in cancer treatment is highly valued in the field.